The Starlight Moogle
by Zephyr Moore
Summary: Kaylin loves the holiday season every year, but her shyness leaves her without the courage to truly take advantage of it. She never expected to get caught up in an adventure herself though. Will a life threatening experience turn into a life changing one?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy world, nor its characters. Only the original characters and story are mine.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Starlight Moogle<strong>

A chill was settling into the air of Gridania, signifying colder days to come. There was more though, a sense of anticipation spread among the townspeople that always occurred at the end of the year. The Starlight Celebration was coming soon, and everyone knew it. Though the young children may express the most excitement, even the the most elderly resident couldn't help but feel somewhat young at heart during the magical season.

As young Kaylin wandered down the still green streets, she couldn't help the skip that came into her steps. Any day now the Starlight Celebration would start, which meant that the Starlight Moogle would be coming to town. Somehow or other, they came every year and decorated the city from top to bottom without ever being seen. Within one night, Gridania would go from its normal green to a silvery white as snowflakes layered the ground and buildings. Lights, stars, garland and more would cover the buildings and trees everywhere you looked. It was like an entirely different world, and she loved every bit of it.

The market lay ahead of her, just down the path, and she could see the bustling crowd from there. No matter what time of year, people were always at the stalls lining the long halls of the Shaded Bower, buying, selling, or trading for supplies they needed or anything that caught their eye. It was a popular hang out for kids her age as well, for even if they couldn't buy the things they wanted, they could certainly look. Kaylin didn't spend nearly as much time there as some, but she did like spending time with her friends, simply chatting and admiring the fine trinkets everywhere. It was, in fact, where she was headed that day as well, though she had no predetermined plans, she just figured she'd run into someone.

A shout from near the entrance drew her attention, and she ducked between the nearest stalls after turning to look, completely forgetting the sparkling wares on display as she spotted a group of kids she knew. One in particular caused her panic, and she peered around the corner to watch him.

"Spying on Darius again, Kaylin?" the voice from behind nearly knocked her out of hiding as she jumped in surprise. The girl laughed as Kaylin turned on her, shock turning to annoyance as she recognized her friend.

"Taela! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Kaylin scolded, then added as an afterthought, "And I'm not 'spying' on him."

Taela waved off her words. "Oh please, you were in your own little world there. You should thank me for finding you before they did." Kaylin flushed, unable to form words. She knew her friend was right, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing, and unfortunately, it wasn't the first time it had happened. "Really though," her friend went on, "just go talk to him!"

Kaylin gawked at her. "No, I can't!" she protested. "He'll... think I'm weird or something."

"Because you're talking to him?" Taela asked, smirking.

"Taela," she whined, "you know what I mean. He probably doesn't even know who I am."

The boy in question of course chose that precise moment to wander by the pair, smiling and waving to them as he passed. "Hi, Kaylin, Taela," he called as he continued on. Taela returned the greeting while Kaylin went rigid, a small squeak escaping her lips as she watched him go by, only barely managing a small smile in response. Nobody else paid the exchange any mind, and within moments Darius and his friends had passed by the stalls and moved out of sight.

Taela grinned, nudging her friend. "What was that about knowing who you were?" she asked, the smugness in her voice blatantly apparent. "He even said hi to you first."

"I-, but-," Kaylin stammered before regaining herself. "T-that's just because he's so nice."

"Uh huh," Taela drawled, "and why wouldn't he want to talk to you then?"

"Because I can't even put two words together when he's around," Kaylin muttered, to which her friend rolled her eyes.

"Just be more confident!" Taela enthused. "I'm sure he'd like you if you'd just be yourself."

Kaylin groaned. "In my dreams. There's no way he'd like me, he's got practically every girl in school pining over him."

"And is he dating any of them?" Taela asked. Kaylin didn't respond, just pouted silently. Taela sighed. "Kaylin-"

"I need to get home," Kaylin interrupted. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Taela knew an evasion when she saw one and grimaced. "Alright," she relented, "think about it though, kay?"

Not responding, Kaylin waved at her friend and wandered off through the crowded stalls, making her way home. She'd completely forgotten her holiday excitement after the unexpected drama her friend had roused, which of course Kaylin wasn't about to take any blame for. There was no way Darius would pick her from all the prettier girls around, Taela was just trying to make her feel better, which didn't work so well since she knew the girl was wrong.

She didn't feel like going home anymore either, where her mother would undoubtedly ask her what was wrong and though she didn't want to get into it, she wasn't sure she could put her mother off either. So instead, she picked a direction and just kept walking, out of the market, down past the buildings, and along the treeline right up to the city gates. She wasn't allowed to leave the city unguarded, she was far too young to be out with the ferocious creatures beyond the city streets, but that didn't keep her from climbing as high as she could and staring out into the dark mass of trees, dotted with the light of torches along the paths and the far off shine of the outposts.

Kaylin loved the forest, and no matter how much the tales of the swirling deserts or vast seas may intrigue her, she knew that her home was there in the woods. It was what drove her into the Conjurer's Guild so young, though she only knew the very basics, and being able to propel a rock or gust of wind at things did little to deter them. That was okay though, she wasn't sure she'd have the guts to stand up to dangerous beasts the way the guards did anyway. Bravery was not her strong point.

She sighed, thinking back to the market encounter. It was much like any other day - Darius shows up and she turns into a stuttering mess. She swore that if he ever actually touched her hand she'd probably faint on the spot. She wanted so much to talk and spend time with him, but knew she had no chance. It frustrated her, but she couldn't help it, he was just... Darius.

And she was only herself – plain, shy Kaylin. That would never change.

Movement out among the trees caught her eye, dragging her attention from her thoughts as she focused on the white spot that appeared and disappeared among the trees. She rubbed her eyes and searched it out again, spotting it once more before it vanished from sight. It didn't seem possible, but it looked like a moogle.

Curiosity got the best of her, and, not seeing any other creatures active out there, she slipped carefully through the tree branches, keeping one eye on the gate guards while she sneaked around the fencing and into the open night. Even her friends couldn't normally get her outside the city on a dare, but if it was actually a moogle? Or even better, the Starlight Moogle? Nobody ever saw that one, it just came in at night, turned the whole town into a winter wonderland, and disappeared. The opportunity to actually spot, or possibly meet, a moogle was simply irresistible, even to her cautious sensibilities.

Besides, it looked safe.

Taking care to stay close to the trees, Kaylin slinked from one to the next, moving as fast as she could to catch up to the white... whatever it was. Still nothing stirred around her, the creatures of the forest seemingly asleep in their homes for the night, though she knew that some of the worst things came out at after dark. Everyone knew that, especially the children, as their parents made sure they never forgot the dangers of the dark. She barely put any thought into her luck though, entranced as she was by the occasional flit of her quarry among the greenery. She was catching up, somehow. It didn't look like the white thing had any direct path. Even though it kept going the same direction, it was weaving and zig-zagging all over the place.

Finally, Kaylin rushed around a group of trees and found herself right in front of the thing. Before she had time to let out a startled shriek, it had crashed into her, a soft ball of fur that latched onto her midsection and hung there. Kaylin noticed the creature shaking about the same time she saw the bobbing of its pom pom that didn't quite reach her chin. It was actually a moogle. A wide grin formed on her face for only a moment before slipping away. Its shaking registered again in her mind - the moogle was terrified.

Something was wrong.

Wrapping her arms around the small creature, she looked around the forest, wondering what could have spooked it so. "Shh," she soothed, rubbing a hand down its furry back as she did, "it's okay. What's wrong?" It only responded with a string of 'kupo' words though, and nothing she could understand. She'd heard that moogles did have their own language, but could also talk to people like normal, so she didn't understand why this one wouldn't. Maybe it was too scared? Or too young? It was pretty small, huddled against her chest like it was, and it wasn't like she was very big herself. "Little moogle," she didn't really know what to call it, "everything's okay."

The moogle shook its little head and scrambled suddenly to get out of her grasp, tiny wings flapping madly. The movement caught her by surprise, but she managed to keep a handle on it. Though it seemed frantic, it wasn't very strong. "Hey, calm down," Kaylin tried, and failed, to placate it. "There's nothing-"

A noise like the wind racing through the tree leaves filled her ears as she hugged the moogle close. There was no wind, and the trees were utterly still. She had no idea what was happening, but she didn't like it, and as the sound grew louder, she decided it was time to go home. Her heart fell as she scanned the trees though, finding she couldn't see the walls of the town anywhere. In her haste to catch the moogle, she'd gone too far into the forest, and she didn't know which way she'd come from.

The moogle let out a panicked shriek as dark forms came into view, flying high along the trees, and her skin went cold as she recognized them as imps. She had no more time to dwell on anything as she turned to run, figuring that anywhere was better then there. Still clutching the little moogle, she ran on through the trees as fast as she could manage, hoping desperately that she wouldn't trip and fall in the darkness of the night. The cackles of the imps followed her as she went, scaring her further. She didn't know what she'd do if they caught up to her, since she was sure she couldn't even handle one of them, much less however many there were - she hadn't waited around to count them. She could only run for so long though.

She glanced down at the still shivering moogle in her arms. It was probably what they were after, and they'd leave her alone if they got hold of it, she'd be safe. She shook her head, banishing the thoughts. There was no way she could just throw the little moogle to the imps, it was so small and scared it wouldn't have a chance. What could she do though?

She would just have to keep trying. There were numerous camps and outposts around the forest, and if she was lucky she might even make it back to Gridania itself. As her legs and lungs burned, she just kept that hope in her heart. There had to be someone else out there. Somewhere.

An imp swooped out of the trees in front of her, and she screamed as she tried to swerve out of the way, only ending up tripping over herself in the attempt. She fell to the ground and crashed into the bushes, where branches poked at her and pulled her hair, but none of it mattered compared to the creepy cackling of the imps all around, as if they were laughing at her attempts to get away. As she pulled the moogle close, she wanted nothing more then to be back home in her bed and not trapped out there in the dark forest by things that didn't even belong there. She tried not to cry as she heard them in every direction, their overlapping cackles sure to give her nightmares, if she lived long enough to have them.

"Look out!" a voice yelled, clearly heard over all of the dangerous monsters. Kaylin's head snapped up at the sound just in time to see a large, armored figure crash into the group of imps with abandon, swinging a gigantic axe and swatting the creatures aside like bugs. Her hopes rose, but the fear remained - the imps far outnumbered the one person - but her rescuer spun the large two handed weapon with an ease that belied its size, and countered every charge that the things brought forth. Not a single claw landed on the warrior, and as the number of imps dwindled, those remaining appeared far less eager to continue the challenge. All those still outside the range of the axe turned and fled into the night, their quarry forgotten. Clearly they valued their own hides more.

As the area cleared, Kaylin took the time to actually look at the person that had appeared so suddenly. Covered head to toe in armor and bearing that enormous axe, they were quite the intimidating sight, but they had just saved her, so she didn't feel particularly threatened. At least, not until the person turned to face her, and she froze at the faceless helmet.

"You alright down there?" the voice asked, clearly a man's voice she noticed. He then reached up and pulled the horned helmet from his head, revealing a man, and a Hyur like herself, younger then her father and with a head of short brown hair. Her breathing eased now that she could see him smiling, and he knelt in front of her, his eyes scanning. "You're a little scratched up looks like, but nothing serious." She noticed the sting of the scrapes for the first time as the adrenaline left her system. "Afraid I don't have anything with me to help clean them up though."

She attempted a small smile. "That's okay, I can take care of something this small," and to prove her words, Kaylin pulled her lessons from memory and gathered the healing magic around her. The soothing, pale green light slipped over her skin, settling over the red, injured areas one at a time and leaving her skin whole after a matter of moments.

Surprise lit up his face. "A conjurer, huh? So young?"

She flushed slightly under his scrutiny. "I only know a little bit, I'm not really a conjurer yet."

"We all have more to learn," he said with a shrug, "that doesn't dismiss what we already know." She blinked at him, not sure what he was getting at. He just smiled and pointed down at her. "That little guy's taken a liking to you I'd say."

In all the activity, she'd nearly forgotten about the little creature practically attached to her chest, but she rubbed its back softly as the man helped her stand from the bushes. "Hey there, it's okay now. The bad things are gone."

The moogle lifted its head, only barely away from her, and glanced around hesitantly. It must not have seen or heard anything, as it then looked up at her. "Kupo?" She of course had no idea what it was saying, so she just smiled and nodded, which must have been the right answer as the moogle smiled and bounced out of her arms, floating between them. "Kupo!"

She laughed at the little things excitement. "I thought moogles could talk normally," she said to the man. "Is that not true?"

"Normally it is," he replied, "this little guy's just too young for that I'd guess." The moogle rambled off a few more happy kupo's before landing on his shoulder. "I think he understands though."

Kaylin accepted that. "So," she dragged the word out, at a loss in the odd situation, "what now? Will you take him home?"

"Yes," he hesitated, "but there's actually one more thing I have to do on the way. One more battle to fight."

"Oh," she looked up at him. "Will it be dangerous?"

"It might be," he admitted. He eyed her carefully. "Would you like to help me?"

She stared at him. "Me?" she squeaked. "How could I help you? You're so strong!"

"But I'm only one," he said, "and I could use someone like you." She scoffed and he laughed. "Don't dismiss yourself, you helped save this guy just before I got here, didn't you?"

"That was different though," she muttered. "I was already there, I couldn't just abandon him."

"That's another reason you should come. You don't believe in yourself," the moogle lifted off his shoulder as he spoke, fluttering over to plop down on hers, "but he does."

She rubbed a hand over the moogle's fur as it settled on her shoulder, quite happy to be there. It made her smile. "Could I really help you?" she asked, almost whispering.

He nodded. "And still be back by morning," he added.

She hesitated. Part of her wanted to help, not just for the moogle's sake but because she'd be tagging along with a real hero. It sounded exciting. It also sounded terrifying. "Kupo!" piped up the little moogle, bobbing its pom pom as it seemed to encourage her.

Looking between the two of them, she nodded finally. "Okay, what can I do?"

"I'll tell you that when we get there," he said with a not so comforting smile. She immediately wondered what she'd gotten herself into.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You're kidding," Kaylin hissed, sounding more like she was trying to convince him of it. "This is crazy!"

The warrior chuckled. "This isn't even close to the craziest thing I've done," he assured her. "We can do this."

"So wait, you're just going to rush in there and attack everything, and you want me to grab that box while you're doing that?"

"That's it," he agree. "Simple in and out."

She stared at him. "You're crazy."

"Relax," he laughed. "I can handle those things fine, I just can't do that 'and' get the box out of there. Once you're safe, I'll leave the rest and get out. Job accomplished."

"But, why is that box even so important?" She couldn't for the life of her understand this man.

"You'll find out," he assured, grinning.

"Thanks, that's comforting," she deadpanned. She looked over the clearing, filled with imps large and small, with a somewhat large box tucked away in the back corner. It looked just barely small enough for her to manage, but she hoped it wasn't heavy. Previously, she figured he would've warned her about something like that, but she wasn't so sure anymore. The guy might be a great warrior, but she also thought he had a screw or two loose.

Sighing, she leaned her head back to stare at the sky. Despite all that, for some reason she still wanted to believe him. To believe in this amazing person that actually believed in her. "Fine," she said, "if you really think we can do this, then let's do it."

"That's the spirit!" he exclaimed and wasted no time in standing, closing his helmet, and jumping the bushes hiding them. She sat staring wide eyed as he roared a battle cry and rushed into the throng of demon things that were all looking at him.

"This was a bad idea," she muttered, but moved nonetheless as she worked to get around the now very active clearing without being seen. Imps cackled and chittered as they surrounded and dived at the single warrior in their midst, but it was a repeat of the previous encounter in her eyes, as he seemed unstoppable among them. Larger imps gathered icy energies to themselves before casting them off toward him, ice spells in the making, but he blocked, dodged, or barreled through them. It was almost fascinating to watch.

She couldn't stand around and do so though, she had her own task to do, odd though it was. What could possibly be in a simple box that would interest so many of the creepy fliers? Curious as she was, she hoped to find out later, not while she was surrounded by imps that probably wouldn't mind tearing her apart to get it back. She shook her head to banish the thoughts before she got too scared – she had told him she would help him, and he was out there fighting so she would be safe. She had to do this.

With slow steps, she crept along the trees and bushes, edging her way closer to the box as quickly as she could without falling out of cover. None of the imps had noticed her, occupied as they were with the very obvious threat, but she still had to remind herself to keep breathing as she broke into the open and covered the last distance to the box. Her heart beat like a drum and she swore they'd be able to hear it even over the commotion, but they never turned her way, and she made it to the box safely. Picking it up, she resisted the urge to shake it – a much harder feat then she'd expected - and turned to retreat back into the safety of the trees. A smile broke over her features – she was actually going to do it. She'd be safely away, with the box, then the warrior would join her and everything would be well again. Then she could find out what was so important in there.

The box jolted in her arms, nearly knocking her over and causing her to halt her steps, eyes wide. Boxes weren't supposed to move, and her interest in it grew, but first she had to get out of there with a bouncing box which made more noise then she'd like. Gods help her if any of the imps noticed.

A shriek escaped her lips as a small shard of ice blew past her head and embedded itself in a nearby tree. She spun around to see a larger imp pointing her way and screeching, frosty wisps of blue energy gathering around its sharp claws. Panicked, she abandoned all pretense of stealth and bolted away into the trees, putting as many as she could between herself and the spell casting creature behind her. Thankfully the box had settled down, but running with the bulky things in her arms was not the easiest thing she'd ever done, and she was shortly panting from the effort, her arms and legs burning from exertion. She would have raged at herself, cursing her terrible choices up to that point, if she had the breath for it. As it was, she could only focus on keeping her legs moving and not tripping over anything.

Why ever did she let some strange man convince her to risk her life for a box?

Suddenly her feet left the ground and she screamed, convinced that an imp had caught her up in its talons and was taking her back to be devoured.

"Calm down!" a voice shouted from above her. "I've got you!" Cutting off her screams of terror, Kaylin attempted to twist her head to look, and sure enough, the warrior himself had swept her up under one arm and was now racing through the woods like that. She was too stunned and thankful to even chew him out. "Nice job back there! I told you we could pull it off."

Oddly enough, the compliment actually made her angry all over again, tripping her out of her stupor. "That imp nearly skewered me!"

He grinned at her. "Imps have notoriously bad aim, your head is far too small a target for them." Reaching over with his free hand, he knocked on the wooden box wrapped tightly in her arms. "And it didn't want to break open the box I'll bet."

She'd forgotten she was even holding anything. "Oh yeah! What's in this thing anyway? It moves!"

"I'll show you when we get back," he replied and she sighed, resigning herself to being simple baggage for the time being. They didn't seem to be heading back to Gridania, but at least the imps must have decided they weren't worth the trouble, since she couldn't hear them anymore. Or he was just that fast, but that might be pushing it.

Either way, he stopped shortly thereafter and put Kaylin back on her feet. She looked around, seeing nothing. "Where are we?"

"Away from anyone else," was all he said in response, which seemed odd to her. Wouldn't they want to go back where it was safe? Or take the box back to whoever it belonged to.

Thinking of the box returned her attention to it. "Are we going to open the box now then?" she asked, a touch of excitement in her tone.

He grinned at her enthusiasm. "That we are," he took it from her and set it on the ground. "Are you ready for it?" At her instant nod, he carefully snapped the top panel from the corners and levered it open. Kaylin leaned forward, trying to peer inside.

"Kupo!" the cry rang out, and Kaylin's first thought was to wonder how the little moogle had caught up to them after they'd safely dropped it off. To her surprise though, a different, larger moogle popped out of the crate, swirling and bouncing in the air before coming to a stop and turning to both of them. "Thanks for getting me out of that cramped box, kupo!"

That she'd expected the other moogle to talk somehow didn't prevent her surprise to hear words come from this one. Maybe she'd just gotten used to it. Either way, as she took in the moogle's appearance, her jaw dropped. The red hat, red coat, silver tinsel and green garland winding around its various parts... they could only mean one thing. "You're the Starlight Moogle," she whispered, awed.

"That's right, kupo!"it responded, twirling in the air again. "Guess this means I've been seen now, huh?"

"So it's true then?" she asked louder, regaining her voice. "Nobody's ever seen you before?"

The moogle laughed at her; at least, she thought it did. It was hard to tell for sure. "I'm not that good, kupo. They just haven't realized it!" So saying, the moogle dove back into the box and closed the lid. Kaylin barely had enough time to wonder why it would want to go back in there before it flew back out, knocking the lid backwards. "Kupo! See?" She blinked. Instead of the festive red attire, the moogle was now decked out like a normal moogle - that is to say, not decked out at all, but a normal white moogle.

Kaylin leaned closer, peering into the box as if the small corners could hide such clothing away. Questions sprang to her mind, but she paused - if the Starlight Moogle could decorate entire towns in one night, why should she be surprised that he (she? it sounded like a he, in a high, squeaky sort of way) could do something like this? "That's pretty amazing," she said, speaking her thoughts. Her excitement at meeting the little guy returned suddenly. "So how do you-"

"No time to explain!" he exclaimed as he spun in the air again. That seemed to be his thing. "I've got a job to do, but I wouldn't be able to if you hadn't helped me, kupo!" He flew right up to her. "I designate you an honorary moogle, kupo!" With his pom pom, he bopped her right on the head and a bright flash went off in front of her eyes. She flinched away, her hands coming up to rub at her closed eyes. She knew she should be honored or something, but after he'd tried to blind her, she didn't feel particularly rewarded, and she almost missed hearing the moogle shout "And you!" as she stood trying to get her vision back. "Now I've got to go, things to do! Look forward to it, kupo!" A rapid flutter of wings signaled his departure and she resisted calling out to him, instead swallowing her disappointment over the short meeting.

"Oh come on," she heard the warrior say, "this is not what I had in mind from this job." As her vision cleared, she looked up at him, confused at first by the hazy red image, then stunned as it cleared. He stood before her not in his full, slightly intimidating, plate armor as he had before, but in a full set of the red outfit that the Starlight Moogle had worn. It was the complete set - coat, hat, gloves, and boots - all in bright red with white, fluffy trimming.

She couldn't help it, she squealed. "That's so cute!" At her high pitched exclamation, he gave her a half annoyed, half amused glare and she reigned herself in a bit. "I mean, the outfit's cute, but you're still... umm," she couldn't find the words. "Well, the outfit's cute."

He laughed. "Then at least one of us will enjoy it," he stated, gesturing down at her as he did, and finally bringing her attention to herself. Her former clothes were nowhere in sight, as she was equally dressed all in the red suit. She turned this way and that, struggling to get every view and angle of the fantastical clothing.

She couldn't wait to find a mirror.

"This is amazing," she muttered, still looking at her new gift. "I can't believe I met the Starlight Moogle, and he gave me a present!"

"Well believe it," the warrior chuckled, "because you earned it. It took real guts to walk right into the midst of the imps to rescue him like you did."

She frowned at him, he was the one that did all the fighting after all. "But I didn't even know he was in there, and all I did was run away."

"Doesn't matter," he said with a shake of his head, "all that matters is that you did it, willingly and completely. You didn't back down or give up mid way. You're a brave girl."

She felt like laughing at him, she'd never been brave, but his face was so serious she just couldn't. A feeling of uncertainty settled over her. "Really?" she asked.

He smirked. "The Wood Wailers spend half their careers fighting off the imps, they're the boogeymen of Gridania. Give yourself a little credit." She didn't respond, pondering his words. She hadn't ever really felt like she was doing anything amazing, it was always him, but he was right in a way - talk of the imps was often used to scare and deter children. Before this had all happened, Kaylin was sure she remembered that very feeling, yet throughout it and now, while it had been scary, she'd still gone alone with it. She didn't really understand why, but she had. "Now come on," he spoke again, breaking her thoughts, "I think it's time we got you home."

She winced inwardly. Right, home, where here parents had probably expected her ages ago. Sighing, she nodded to him and watched as he hoisted the now empty crate and started off, with her following close beside. How would she explain anything? Would they believe her when they saw her outfit? Should she even tell them everything, knowing they'd surely get mad at her? She sighed again. Sometimes she wondered if it would actually be easier to be an adventurer, like the warrior, rather then having to go back and face her parents everyday.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Reactions to her homecoming were as she predicted.

"Kaylin!" her mother gasped as the girl wandered in. "Where have you been? No one's seen you for hours!" As she rushed over to hug Kaylin, she paused and held the girl at arms length. "And where did you get that outfit?"

All the way home, Kaylin had racked her brains to figure out something to tell her parents, anything they might believe, and hopefully something that wouldn't land her in much trouble. "The Starlight Moogle gave it to me," she blurted, her planned stories forgotten. Lying wasn't her forte unfortunately.

Disbelief entered her mother's face as she once again looked over her daughter's outfit. "Oh really?" a new voice asked, her father's, as he walked into the room. "And where was this?"

That was the question she hadn't wanted to answer. She already knew she was on fragile ground with them. "Umm, out in the forest," her father frowned and her worry increased, "where I helped save him... from imps."

"You went outside the gates, this late at night," her mother began, voice low with disapproval, "and got involved with imps because of some crazy moogle?" Kaylin's worry increased - this wasn't going well. "By the twelve, Kaylin! What convinced you to do something that dangerous?"

Kaylin opened her mouth to argue, but another voice cut her off. "I did," he said, and as she recognized who was speaking, Kayling turned to see the warrior standing in her doorway with quite the serious look on his face. He then glanced down to her with a small smile. "Sorry I didn't walk you home. I had to go see someone."

Surprisingly, even after everything, she was happy to see him. Facing death together or something like that she figured. Her parents, however, were much less impressed. "Who are you?" her father asked none to kindly. "And what made you think it was okay to ask my fourteen year old daughter to do something so dangerous?"

"I was tasked with recovering the Starlight Moogle, a very important figure as you know, and I felt that her assistance would assure the moogle's safety."

Her father was taken aback, staring at the warrior as if he was crazy. If she hadn't seen it all with her own eyes, she might think the same thing, so she didn't really fault her father for it, but it did make things difficult. Regardless of the impressive armor the warrior wore, as he'd apparently switched out of the Starlight suit at the first opportunity, her parents weren't any more inclined to take him seriously. "You really think you found the Starlight Moogle? Who put you up to this?" His voice was harsh, he'd clearly had enough.

"It was at my behest, good sir," yet another new voice entered the house, and all eyes turned to the feminine sound as she walked in. Shock was all Kaylin registered as none other then the Elder Seedseer, the leader of Gridania herself, walked into their small house.

"Lady Seedseer!" her parents exclaimed, nearly in unison. "We were not expecting you," her father went on, bowing. "I apologize-"

"Do not," the Seedseer cut in, "for you have no need. I am here to confer my thanks upon your daughter for her courageous acts." The Lady smiled the gentlest smile at Kaylin that she had ever seen. "Because of your assistance, the Starlight Moogle is safe once more, and the holiday may continue on schedule."

Kaylin flushed scarlet at the attention. "B-but really, I only helped him out a little bit," she said, gesturing weakly at the warrior.

"And that is not something anyone would have done, nor would this man have carelessly requested it of one he did not believe capable," she continued, undaunted by the young girl's objections. "He has aided us many a time before, at no small risk or challenge, and I hold his opinion in high esteem." The lady knelt low, perched upon her toes, and came face to face with Kaylin. "I look forward to your promising future, Kaylin." She said softly, then stood once more and addressed Kaylin's parents. "Now I fear I must be off. I wish you all a good night, and I thank you once more." With a nod of her head, she turned and left their home, leaving Kaylin's parents in a stunned state of disbelief and awe.

"I'd best be heading off too," the warrior added, "maybe I'll see you again sometime. Even team up in a few years." He grinned and she almost laughed – it would take more then a few years to catch up with him she imagined. He really seemed to believe in her though, and it felt good.

"Thank you," she said, voice low as raised a brow at her words. "Just for believing in me."

"You should try believing in yourself sometime."

Kaylin smiled at him, possibly the first real one she'd ever shown toward him she realized. "I will."

With one last look, he clapped his helmet back on and left, disappearing into the night and leaving her alone with her parents. Since the impressive visitors were gone, they looked to her once more, their expressions far different then when she'd first arrived. "Yeah, umm... it's been that kind of night."

Sleep followed soon after, as her parents didn't seem to know whether they should discipline her or congratulate her. So they instead decided to sleep on it, wishing her a good night sleep, making sure she was safe within her bed, and blowing out the lamps. Kaylin didn't think she'd ever be able to sleep, not after everything, but fatigue soon caught up with her, and the night faded into dreams.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Light came in patches among the dark as Kaylin's eyes fluttered open to the songs of birds so common in their forest city. Her mind caught up slowly, a dream seeming to linger at the edges of consciousness, but it escaped her without a trace as she came fully awake. Aching muscles made her wince as she sat up in bed, her arms and legs protesting her recent, abnormal activities, but the sight of her new Starlight outfit hanging up with her other clothing made her smile despite it all. She plopped back down on the bed as she absorbed the memories of the previous night. It had been terrifying, but eye opening, and with it all behind her now, she could look at it differently, and she was glad that she'd gone with that amazing stranger.

Come to think of it, she never did get his name.

"Kaylin!" The sudden shout jolted the peace of the morning as her friend Taela rushed into the room. "It's-" the girl frowned when she spotted Kaylin. "What are you still doing in bed this late in the morning? Haven't you looked outside?" Striding over to her, Taela proceed to tug Kaylin up from the bed, something that Kaylin grudgingly went along with, groaning as she did.

"Taela," she moaned as her muscles yelled at her. The hand on her suddenly let go, and Kaylin yelped as the loss made her fall over, nearly out onto the floor. "Hey!" she exclaimed as she regained her balance. The other girl wasn't paying her any attention though, and Kaylin followed her gaze over to the same place she'd been looking earlier herself – her Starlight outfit.

Her friend was beside it almost faster then Kaylin could blink. "Where did you get this?" the girl asked, excited. "And why didn't you 'tell' me? This is gorgeous." Taela ran her hands along the soft fabric, admiring the quality.

"I got it last night actually," Kaylin admitted, hoping her friend believed her more easily then her parents had. "It's a bit of a story."

"This is fantastic!" Taela exclaimed. Kaylin reeled back at the sheer enthusiasm. "You 'have' to wear this tonight! I mean, not all if it of course, it's a little over the top, but the main coat is a must! Oh! I have just the accessories for it, we can turn it into more of a dress. I know just how to make it flattering."

Kaylin blinked. Again. "Taela, what are you going on about?"

Taela released the most overly dramatic, exasperated sigh that Kaylin had ever heard. "The Starlight Celebration of course! It's tonight! Why do you think I rushed over here?"

With a gasp, Kaylin spun to her window, nearly flattening herself against it in her haste. Outside there were decorations everywhere - garland and giant snowflakes and ribbons - all topped off with the actual snow falling from the sky and lending the world a silvery sheen. The Starlight Moogle had come, that very night, and it left the town an absolute wonderland as it always did, which also meant the Gridanian festival would begin at the end of the next day – the current day. She was filled with both excitement and dread, unsure which compelled her more. The festivities included dancing, and everyone in town was sure to be there.

Darius was sure to be there.

"Come on, Kaylin," Taela began, tearing her attention from the building worry, "don't you bail on me again this year, especially when you have this amazing dress!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Taela cut her off. "You know you want to! What harm can it do to try? You can't just hide from him forever." They'd had similar conversations before, so neither had to really explain their side. Kaylin knew what the other girl wanted her to do, and Taela knew why she didn't want to go. "This could be the year! Believe in yourself a little bit for once."

Kaylin paused, just a moment away from another refusal. Nothing had changed about her life, not really, and she still had that same nervous, queasy feeling anytime she thought of facing Darius, but there was something a little different now. People had honestly had faith in her, people she didn't know (even the leader of Gridania herself!) thought her capable, even brave, and though she didn't understand precisely why, it did make her think.

Maybe she could do it. Maybe she should try.

With a deep breath, and a feeling of dread curled in the pit of her stomach, she looked at Taela. "Okay. Let's do it."

Taela's eyes widened, astonishment on her face. Then her excitement poured out in a squeal that had Kaylin wincing. "Alright! You won't regret this! Let's get to my house," her rush of words was followed by her snagging Kaylin and dragging her once again, this time from her room entirely, though she did pause just long enough to snag the Starlight coat. "Oops, can't forget this."

Then they were moving again. "Taela, I'm not dressed yet," Kaylin said, trying, and failing, to dig her heels in.

Taela waved her comment off though. "You'll get dressed at my house, that's the whole point!" Kaylin sighed, resigning herself to her friends manhandling. Taela had left the Starlight hat behind, clearly not interested in it as she rushed Kaylin out the door and into the street. She was thankful that she hadn't really dressed down into pajamas the night before, as that would have been embarrassing now, but it was still frigid, not to mention snowing.

Taela had better have some hot cocoa ready at her house.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kaylin shifted nervously as she stood among the ongoing festivities there in the main square, uncomfortable again now that they were actually there. The girls had spent most of the day at Taela's house as she put together an outfit for Kaylin, snagging up belts, hats, and boots to match the Starlight coat, only to toss them away and scramble for something else. It had been an exhausting affair, and Kaylin hadn't even done anything other then stand there the whole time. She had no idea how her friend didn't seem tired at all even now during the evening celebration – she was just as always, chatting away with some friends nearby.

In the end, they'd settled on a sleek black belt to better fit the billowy coat to Kaylin's form and still let the bottom blossom out into a skirt, some semi-casual black boots (with heels tame enough to dance in easily), and a small silver pendant with similar earrings. Taela had then proceeded to tug at Kaylin's hair for what felt like ages, eventually braiding some of it into a circlet around her head and allowing the rest to flow down past her shoulders. All in all, Kaylin was very happy with it, and would normally have been excited to go out and have fun in such an outfit.

Tonight though, she was far too nervous for such a feeling. Try as she might to calm herself, her nerves felt like they were buzzing, and Taela had repeatedly whispered commands that she stop fidgeting and bouncing her feet. She tried each time to stop and gather herself, only to eventually dissolve all over again – and they hadn't even spotted the person who had her so on edge yet. She didn't know how she would keep herself together once he showed up.

She sighed deeply, tilting her head back to stare up into the sky. Snowflakes still fluttered down around them, adding a dream-like quality to the entire event. After agreeing to this whole thing, Kaylin was trying very hard to keep her courage in place, but it felt harder as each moment ticked by. As nervous as she was, she rather hoped it would happen soon, just to get it over with before she drove herself insane.

"Hey," Kaylin heard Taera's voice at the same time she felt the elbow jab her in the ribs, "over there." She followed her friends direction and felt her mouth go dry. There, with a few friends of his own, stood Darius, smiling, laughing, and looking far too good in his festive gray coat. She froze, any lingering fidgeting vanishing as her legs locked up.

What had she been thinking going there?

"Relax, just go say hi," her friends voice whispered over her shoulder again. "You can do this."

Breath filtered slowly into her chest as she forced herself to calm down, or attempted to. She told herself to remember that she 'did' have courage, that there were people who strongly believed in her, and that if she could survive a pack of imps, surely she could talk to a simple boy. Right?

Honestly, at that moment she would have gladly run off to take her chances with the imps.

She moved anyway though, her legs slowly carrying her across the courtyard. Bravery was not backing down, that man had said. It was following through with it, even if you didn't want to. Even if you were terrified. She'd proven she could do that, so she could do it again.

Her internal assurances filled her mind until suddenly, there she was, right in front of Darius and his group. His back was turned to her, chatting with his friends as he was, which was good, she thought, as she had barely registered that she was there, and that it was now or never.

"Hi, Darius," she managed, not paying attention to the other faces that looked over at her as he turned to her, surprise clearly evident on his face.

Then he was looking at her, and she resisted the urge to look away, nervous as she was. She thought he'd started to say something, but he didn't, he just stood there with his mouth half open, and it made holding his gaze harder by the second. A blush slipped into her cheeks as time went by and she heard snickering from the guys around him. One of the boys kicked him from behind.

"Kaylin!" he said then, a bit loudly she thought, before he cleared his throat and spoke more softly. "Uh- hi there. You look..." he paused, taking in her dress, "great." He jolted forward a step as she caught another foot flash up behind him. "Amazing, I mean." The other boys laughed and he sent them a short glare. Then he looked back to her. Smiled. Her stomach did a somersault.

"We'll find you later, Darius," one of his friends said before they all wandered off with a wave from him. Then they were alone, and neither seemed to know what to say. Kaylin laced her hands together in front of her just because she didn't know what else to do with them. She really hoped he'd say something else soon, preferably before his proximity made her heart explode.

"That dress does look really good on you," he said, gesturing with one hand while the other swung idly at his side. Somehow the comment was more embarrassing now that they were alone, and she looked down, unable to hold his eyes.

"Thank you," she half whispered, finding her voice weak. She played with the trimming on the dress. "It was a gift." Silence enveloped them again, and she thought she'd surely die from the pressure of it all. Her heart beat louder then the music around them, and her nervous energy felt ready to tear her apart. She flicked her eyes back up to his, and her heart sank. He was staring elsewhere.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, startling her as he looked back into her eyes. She blinked, certain that she hadn't heard him right. After a moment, he cleared his throat. "I mean, only if you want to, of course. We don't have to-"

"Yes," she cut in, afraid suddenly that she'd lose her chance. She swallowed past the dryness in her throat. "I'd like that." His smile reformed then, even widened, and he held out his hand to her. She moved, slowly, and set her hand in his, barely keeping in a gasp at the warm shock of skin on skin, especially amidst the cold air. He led her then, over to the portion of the courtyard reserved throughout the night to those who wished to dance to the seasonal music played nearby. They all knew the traditional dances, it was just something they learned growing up, and the slow step they played at that moment was one of her favorites, or she'd always imagined it would be, if she had someone to dance with that closely.

Amazingly, that night she did.

As they settled into their space, he moved closer, his touch tentative as he set his free hand around her back, his movements cautious and unsure. She smiled to think that he could possibly be as nervous as her, but she took comfort in that thought as well. Ever so slowly, they began, swirling in step to the dance, and as she followed his lead and simply met his eyes, she thought that her skin must've been crimson even down her neck for how she felt, but she was happy.

Deliriously so.

She never tried to speak, and she wasn't sure she'd be capable anyway. As they danced and slipped time away, she leaned her head onto his shoulder, resting it there, and felt his grip tighten in response. She couldn't imagine her heart could contain all that she felt. The world turned slowly around them, and she watched it go. Other couples danced, people gathered to talk and share a laugh, and over it all, the silvery flakes of snow came down. She only vaguely noticed any of it, far too aware of the feel of his arm around her back, and her hand in his. She sighed, quite content – then Taela came into view, hanging around the fringes and bouncing on her feet, looking set to burst into laughter or applause, Kaylin wasn't sure. She giggled at her friends antics either way.

"Hmm?" Darius asked, the sound rumbling in his chest and sending a shiver down her spine. She pulled back to look at him, her pulse speeding at the expression on his face before she gestured with a nod toward Taela. Craning his head, he glanced where she indicated, quietly barking a laugh as he spotted the other girl. "She looks quite pleased with things."

"I am," Kaylin blurted, a shy smile forming on her lips as his eyes found hers once more. Locked there. "Are you?"

In response, he leaned closer, brushing his nose against hers before he stopped. She felt his breath, warm on her lips, and her mind shut down. She had no idea if they were still dancing or not. "Somehow, when you came up to me, I knew it would be a good night," he whispered, so close she practically felt the words, "but I don't think I really understood how much I like you until that moment." Her breath hitched, and the slightest quirk tugged at his lips. "I guess I haven't said that before, have I?" He paused, his eyes searching hers. "I like you."

She couldn't help herself, she flung her arms around him, squeezing for all she was worth. He wrapped his around her in return, actually lifting her from the ground as he spun her around. Her laughter spilled out and she dissolved in his arms, completely unable to think past the joy. As they slowed and her feet hit the ground, she heard Taela then, laughing and shouting encouragements, and it only caused Kaylin to giggle more as she buried her face in his chest.

Never did she imagine a Starlight Celebration like that one, not in her wildest dreams. They said she helped save the Starlight Moogle, but really, he helped her help herself.

* * *

><p>AN~

First holiday fic, complete! Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it. It's also more romance (even if young, sappy style) then I've succeeded at in awhile, so we'll see if I've gotten any better over the years.

Also! I'm looking for beta readers for future stories. If interested, just drop me a message!

~ Zephyr


End file.
